gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freight Train
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Freight |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = freight |handlingname = FREIGHT |textlabelname = FREIGHT |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Freight Train is a train in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The freight train's locomotive is largely unique in appearance. The main cab excluding the nose is based on the spartan cab seen on many older road switchers made between the 1960s to 1990s while the interior is based on the . The train can be seen pulling a variety of rolling stock, such as boxcars, flatbeds and tank cars. These are pre-determined and stored in a data file, however boxcars and tankers never appear in the same train set unless using mods. The locomotive does have an engine sound, but is very low, and can only be heard when the engine is stopped at Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can jump and stand on the train while it is moving, which makes for a great way to lose a wanted level, as the player can usually lose the cops when the train enters a tunnel. Unlike the Tram, the driver will not attempt to stop if the track is obstructed. The train has a unique horn that can be heard randomly, or when an obstacle is blocking its path. The Tram will also briefly use the same horn when its path is blocked. All Freight Trains in the game are operated by Go Loco Railroad, circa 2004, as evidenced by the badges. The rolling stock pulled by the train bears a variety of company names, such as D-Rail and R&R Freight. Randomly generated trains in singleplayer cannot be destroyed. They will simply push or phase through any obstacle on the tracks, and will resist any explosions. However, most trains seen in missions are scripted, and can be blown up and stopped using explosives or a minigun. This is only possible when there is no driver in the cab, or the driver is killed. This includes the train in the Runaway Train Parachute jump as well as the train which is spawned to hit Trevor when he wakes up on the railroad tracks. *It is enough to destroy the locomotive of a scripted train, as it will stop the train and render it useless. *Each individual traincar can be blown up with explosives. If traincars are blown up while the train is moving, they will not detach or stop moving. *Trains can not be derailed off the tracks even when scripted, outside of the Derailed mission, without using mods. It is uncontrollable in the game, except for a very brief period during the mission Derailed. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Arms Trafficking Air (Bombed using the Cuban 800) *Prologue *Caida Libre *Derailed *The Paleto Score (At the end of the mission) *Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (If Al Di Napoli is killed) *Bury the Hatchet *Sidetracked *The Big Score (Obvious approach) *Pulling Favors Again Gallery FreightTrain-Locomotive-GTAV-front.png|Front locomotive. FreightTrain-GTAV-TheBigScore.jpg|The Freight Train used in the Obvious approach for The Big Score, consisting of one locomotive and one flatcar. Train_GTAVe_Interior_1st_person.jpg|Train interior. Train_GTAVe_Driver_View.jpg|Driver's view. TrainhitsDump.jpg|A image demonstrating the power of the Freight Train. Railway.map.png|All rail and connected tunnels in GTA V. Train Crash.png|Train crash in Mission "Derailed" Notice that the locomotive have exhausts between the first cooling fan. Glitches *Sometimes during single player free-roam, the player can "glitch" their way into the interior of the cabin of the train. While this does not always work, the player may sometimes get popped into the cabin while standing on top of it, or while climbing up to the train's front end. **The train can also be entered in GTA Online through a glitch. The player must climb on top of the cabin, right above the driver. The player then needs to eat a snack, and while their character is eating it, they need to quickly pause the game until they are sure the snack has been finished. They then need to unpause and the player may now be inside the cab. This does not always work and it may take several attempts. *Rarely, a train might spawn in Davis or Rancho without a locomotive. The traincars will slowly start to lose speed, as there is no engine to keep them moving, and they will eventually stop. Other trains will also spawn and will phase through the traincars as if they weren't there. Crossing gates will not react to the train, and AI cars will attempt to drive through it. It is possible that this is the result of a spawn glitch, and it can be observed in both GTA V and GTA Online. **This video supports the "ghost train", although it spawns near Davis Quartz. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The driver in the locomotive is purely a cosmetic feature, as killing him will not affect the train in any way. *During "Derailed", the driver sits on the right-hand side of the cab. In regular gameplay, the driver sits on the left-hand side. **Also, during the train crash cutscene, the engines have exhaust vents on either side of the first cooling fan. However in freemode, the train has no exhaust vents, only the three cooling fans. *In GTA Online, the Freight Train will make a stop at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station for a short period of time. *"LS2004" can be seen on the side of the locomotive. This is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which was released in 2004, (the "LS" standing for "Los Santos", one of the cities in GTA: San Andreas) which also featured and partly took place in Los Santos. *The Freight Train, along with the Cargo Plane and the Jet, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *While riding on any of the train cars, pictures cannot be taken with Snapmatic. **There is a trick which allows the player to open Snapmatic while standing on a moving train. Doing so, however, will instantly kill the player. *In some missions, the train will intentionally slow down or speed up, depending on the situation at hand. *In the enhanced version of GTA Online, the freight train can cause a vehicle to explode on impact, instantly killing the player. *The "Clickedeclack" sound is also used for Trams, and can be heard coming from The Leviathan from a distance. Clickedeclack is the onomatopoeia for the sound when a train passes rail connections. *In the earlier years of GTA Online, it was possible for players to destroy and stop the train by using explosives. This was later patched. *Mounted above the left middle window in the interior of the Freight Train is a real-life 12R Series II locomotive radio, with the GE logo still visible. The microphones of the control stand radios also have the GE logo on them. See Also *Freight - GTA San Andreas equivalent. *Brown Streak - GTA San Andreas passenger train. *Tram - A similar vehicle which also appears in GTA V. Navigation }}ru:Train (GTA V) Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Ground Transport Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Railway Vehicles Category:Trains Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe